A Shining Shadow
by petitprincess
Summary: This is basically drabbles about Shining Armor and King Sombra's relationship with each other. Some will have lemon, some will be so fluffy, and then others will be sad or dark. Anyway, this is rated M for sex, harsh language, and soon, violence. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!
1. Just Embarrassed

**A/N: So, a Sinful Desires is on hold, sorry. But, I will make one-shots about Sombra's and Shining's relationship. These two need to have more fan support. Anyway, I hope you like this drabble.**

* * *

Embarrassment. That is word that Shining Armor is familiar with. He's been embarrassed countless of times. One time he remembers fondly is when he first brought Cadence home to meet his family; oh he hated all those baby pictures they had of him. Why was his plot so visible in _all_ of them!? He'd been embarrassed when he was in boot camp for when he was becoming part of the royal guard. He cried all through the first night. It's not easy that all your peers see you as a pussy, but that all changed once he became top of the ranks. Hell, one time his little sister, Princess Twilight Sparkle, levitated him with her magic and flung him into the mud. And she was still in _magic kindergarten_! Even though he was surrounded by little foals laughing at him, it still stabbed at his dignity and masculinity. An odd thing about him is that when he gets embarrassed, he goes silent. How long he stays silent depends on the severity of his embarrassment. Anyway, despite what happens, he could still look back at those times and laugh. But, this…**_this_** was just unforgettable! **_This_** was just plain humiliating! **_This was_**…kind of kinky?

Shining Armor stood in front of the bathroom mirror, mumbled a few obscenities under his breath, and blushed furiously. **Why would his lover do this to him!? **No, it's not Cadence. Oh Celestia, no. It's…well, Sombra. No, he doesn't hate Cadence, by all means, but Sombra did light a fire in his soul that made him feel…lustful. But rest assured, he didn't love Sombra the way he loved Cadence, especially since he's got him doing _this_. Shining was currently wearing a French maid's outfit. A very _tight_ maid's outfit. The outfit puffed out at the end, but definitely didn't cover his plot; it had an apron design on the front, the straps and collar had white frills, his stockings were fishnets, and he wore black slippers. His hair was also pulled back into a ponytail with a white oversized bow and his tail was curled at the end. He also had a black choker necklace and he was even wearing black panties, which was uncomfortable around his penis.

In all honesty, he felt like a whore in a strip club and he definitely knew he'd be stripping very soon. His face blushed brightly once that perverted thought crossed his mind. If he had the choice, he would've teleported out of the castle (or out of the Crystal Empire), but Sombra put that crystal curse on horn to prevent that. So, he had no choice to succumb to his fate. He looked over himself in the mirror one more time and thought, _Or I could just stay in here._

There was call behind the door that shouted, "Shining! Are you done in there?"

Then the voice purred seductively, "Or do _I_ have to come in there myself?"

With that, Shining Armor quickly left out of the bathroom and stepped into hell.

* * *

Once Shining Armor left out the bathroom, he collided into a body. He knew it was Sombra's due to the gray fur, but he didn't want to move up to the face. He knew he would just melt under the lustful gaze. Apparently Shining must've still been blushing, because Sombra reassured, "Don't worry; I think you look…_delicious_."

This caused his face to turn a brighter red, which caused Sombra to chuckle. His baritone laugh bounced off the slightly empty room's walls, which didn't help Shining and his weak legs right now. Keeping his eyes on the floor, Shining heard Sombra walk over to the bed. Assuming, he began to follow, but stopped when he saw a bucket with a sponge and feather duster inside. With a quick look with his eyes, Sombra explained, "Well, you are maid. And maids clean."

At first Shining didn't think much of it, but then he realized he have to _bend down_ in order to get to certain places. No doubt he would be showing off his panties and most likely his now erect member. Seeing his blush, Sombra purred, "Aren't you going to get started, _m'lady_?"

Shining wasn't surprised that his face didn't explode. To avoid getting too many stares, he thought it was best to start with dusting. So, with a sigh, he grabbed the feather duster got to work.

888

**The feather duster is a lie!** It didn't help hide anything _at all_! Shining Armor knew that when he was reaching up to certain place on the wall and it caused a certain lover to moan. In response, he turned his head, looked down, and his eyes widened. His panties weren't getting covered at all, so now his bulge could easily be seen by Sombra. So, now he easily discarded the duster and he went for the sponge, but stopped when he realized that he's going to _bend down!_ He just couldn't win!

_Well at least Sombra can easily slide himself inside of you, _the dark side of Shining's thoughts boomed in his head. He shook his head to get rid of the dirty idea. He looked up for a bit when he heard Sombra say, "Fill up the bucket in the bathtub and this time don't keep me waiting, Shining. Or I _will_ come in there and fuck you till you can't stand!"

At that time, Shining Armor quickly fled to the bathroom.

* * *

Once he put the bucket in the tub and started the water, Shining let out a heavy, exhausted sigh. Who knew trying to avoid pleasure was hard. Why in the in all of Equestria did he not want to have sex anyway? It's not like he hated having sex with Sombra. It's just that Sombra could get very rough at times, then again he never really complained about it. He also thought it was because he figured the ex-tyrant was inexperienced. He doubted that he got much help from being trapped under ice for 1000 years. Also, he didn't just love Shining Armor, he _lusted_ for him. Whenever he thought about his prince, Shining could literally feel the lust radiating off him. Whenever they had sex, Sombra's body was hotter than a thousand of Celestia's suns. He never knew why, but it definitely felt good against his cold body. Whenever he thinks of Sombra's lust, it makes his body get cold and weak, but in a good way.

Anyway, it just scared Shining that Sombra may literally end up breaking him. Yet for some weird reason, that made Shining excited. Oh my Celestia! Is he a masochist!? A loud knock on the door caused Shining to break his thoughts. A voice growled, "**I know it doesn't take long to fill a bucket! What's taking so long!?**"

Instead of answering, Shining looked over at the bucket and saw it was overflowing. He jumped in surprised, stopped the water, and snatched up the bucket. Unfortunately, the quick motion caused the water to spill out all over the young prince. Now, he was drenched and he swore the clothes got tighter on him. The banging on the door got louder and harder. It was so hard the door started bulging out and splinting. He knew Sombra wouldn't abuse him, but he knew his lust was probably at its maximum and he was dying for some release. So, no doubt that heat is driving him insane. Despite knowing this information, Shining Armor hid behind the shower curtain in fear.

After more banging on the door, it finally broke in half. There was loud sound vibrating in the room; it kind of sounded like a mixture of purring and growling, either way it scared the shit out of Shining Armor and he fought Queen Chrysalis, for Celestia's sake!

Sombra purred/growled, "Tsk tsk, Shining Armor, didn't I tell you **_not_** to keep me _waiting?_ I swear, I think you must love pain or you must love to test my patience." He walked up to the shower and smiled devilishly when he heard a whimper. He continued, "Either way, I warned you and now-" he yanked back the curtains and his jaw dropped.

He saw a wet mane Shining Armor curled up with his tail just barely covering his visible erection and his clothes wetly clinging to his body; not to mention, Shining looking up at him with the most beautiful sad look ever. Sombra's mouth went dry and gulped. He has never in his life seen something so innocent, so sorrowful…so fuckable.

Instantaneously, he levitated Shining out of the tub, dropped him unceremoniously on the bed, and was on top of him. Before Shining could apologize, Sombra crashed their lips together and was penetrating his lover's mouth with his tongue. The two moaned as their tongues wrestled for dominance. It wasn't a big surprise that Sombra won that fight and he relished it. He loved the sweet taste of his prince and _needed_ to taste the rest of him. He latched off from his lover's lip and left saliva trail connecting their mouths. After taking a few needed breaths, he began attacking Shining's neck, enjoying his submissive writhing and whimpering underneath him. Once he reached Shining's collarbone, he began sucking on it. His cock gave a lurch when he heard his lover heated moan. The shadow king knew his lover wanted to be fucked, but he wasn't going to give that. At least, not yet.

After he licked up his neck, he went up to Shining's ear and whispered, "Flip over."

Shining didn't hesitate. He turned over and excitedly waited for the king to penetrate him. But, instead what he got was Sombra unzipping him out of his outfit, which he quietly thanked him for. Instead of taking him all the way out, he only left it halfway. Sombra lazily smiled and began licking down his lover's back. Not only that, but he was slowly and roughly massaging Shining's anus through the underwear. Shining moaned, "W-w-what are-AH!-you doing!? P-p-p-please f-fuck m-me!"

Sombra bit down on his back and smirked when he heard Shining whimper. He chuckled, "I don't think so. A certain maid disobeyed their master. They still need to be punished."

Shining Armor turned over and stared up into Sombra's blazing crimson eyes. He begged, "N-no! I-I'll make it up. I'll…I'll…" his eyes lit up with excitement. He finished, "I'll give you a blowjob!"

Shining instantly regretted his words. What's he doing!? He's never given a blowjob! Sombra's grin was so wide that his face could've split apart. Not wasting anytime, Sombra sat back on his fore-hooves and showed off his massive cock. Shining looked at it wide eyed; it had to at least be 11inches long, there was no way it'd fit in his mouth. Sombra growled impatiently, "Come on Shining, I'm waiting. Or have you not learned your _lesson_?"

Shining gulped down a lump and got up to lay on his stomach. With a shaky hoof he grabbed the base of Sombra's penis and licked the head. After he heard a deep groan, he continued licking the head. The king snarled, "Oh f-fuck, e-e-nggh-enough t-t-tease…**_Oh Celestia_**, teasing."

After taking a deep breath, Shining engulfed the head and began sucking. "AH!" Sombra exclaimed, turning his head away so Shining won't see his tears of pleasure. The prince began bobbing his up down the length, while massaging the sensitive veins with his tongue. Sombra placed both his hooves behind Shining's head and started throat fucking him. There was no way this was his first time giving a blow job; he was _amazing!_ Shining began massaging cock, loving the rough treatment he was getting. Sure he was gagging a bit, but this was the best feeling ever! Sombra only smirked when he saw his lover self-pleasuring. He knew he was going to need help with that. Once he felt the knotting feeling in his stomach, he pulled of his lover's tight throat.

Shining whimpered at the lost. Out of breath, Sombra motioned the captain to turn around. Slowly, Shining turned. Literally, the shadow king ripped off Shining's panties and plunged straight into him, groaning at the tightness. Shining shouted in pleasure and tried to push Sombra's length down deeper into him. Sombra didn't _try_ to be gentle; he pushed in and pulled out his cock not even keeping in time with the rhythm.

Sombra snarled in raspy voice, "You love my big fat cock inside your fucking tight hole, don't you, you slut!"

Once he hit Shining sweet spot, he shouted, "OH CELESTIA! Y-Y-Yes, I-I-AH!-I do! F-f-fuck m-me! **Harder!**"

Why go against his maid's wishes? Sombra increased his pace and relished Shining's moaning, even if he did sound like a whore. Remembering from before, Sombra gripped Shining's member and started stroking him. Shining moaned and thrashed underneath him. He shouted, "SOMBRA!"

Unfortunately, Sombra felt the heat and knots in his stomach get worse. He was so close. He groaned, "Shining-"

Before Shining could even answer, he shot out all over the bed with a loud groan. It didn't take long for Sombra to soon follow afterwards. He moaned and came inside of Shining. After a few more thrusts, Sombra finally pulled out and he collapsed on top of his lover. He breathed. "I-I think…you were…an amazing maid."

He kissed Shining's forehead and smiled at the little coo that came with it. Before falling asleep, he asked, "Shining, why were you being so quiet before?"

Shining smiled, turned his head, pecked Sombra on the lips, and said, "I was a little embarrassed."

* * *

**Yeah, this was basically a PWP. There will be some chapters that will be just fluff, or it will be before the relationship even started (that will be mostly centered around Sombra). If you have any suggetions, please put it in your review. Anyway, once again I hope you liked it. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothin from MLP: FiM.**


	2. Need help

**A/N: I want to apologize to everyone who's waiting for the next chapter update, but I'm just having a hard time updating. I'm really stressed out this year in school and I'm having personal problems. So, I REALLY need help! If you have any suggestions, tips, request, ANYTHING, please PM me or leave a review. This would really help relieve some of the stress I have.  
**

**Thank you for staying so loyal and patient; I love you all! **

**Goodbye, my loyal subjects -Petitprincess**


	3. Go For a Walk?

Shining Armor stomped around the room while Sombra just stood leaning against the bed. Why Shining was pissed, you may ask. When Shining woke up from yesterday's cross-dressing fiasco, he was rather surprised to see himself dressed up like a maid and snuggled up to Sombra. Of course Shining asked for an explanation, he was infuriated when Sombra said he _accidentally_ slipped in a love potion in his drink last night. Sombra stated he just wanted to rekindle the fire they had together, which caused his fuming lover to shout, "**WE HAVE NO FIRE, BECAUSE WE AREN'T IN LOVE!**"

Unfortunately his tirade was ineffective, because it caused Sombra to kiss him, which caused the former-drugged lover to push him off the bed. Afterwards Shining literally ripped off the dress and is now stomping around the room. He shouted to the calm former tyrant, "I can't believe you did that!"

Sombra shrugged and retorted, "I can't believe you're getting worked up over this. It was just a _love potion_; it's harmless."

Shining just shook his head and said, "No! I'm mad because you drugged me just to have sex with you! C'MON! How desperate are you?!"

The former tyrant glared at his lover for calling him desperate, but soon dismissed it. He simply said, "Well, you have been ignoring these past few days and I knew you wouldn't want to fu-" the captain cringed, which caused Sombra to chuckle. He continued, "Sorry, I mean 'to have sex' with me if I just asked. So, I simply thought of an alternative that's all. I didn't expect you to lose your memory though."

Shining's eye just twitched a bit. He took a deep breath and calmly argued, "You're missing the point. If I didn't want to have sex, you should've just accepted that!"

Figuring that this argument would never reach an end, Sombra walked over to his lover and hugged him, which caused said lover to be surprised. Sombra apologized, "I'm sorry. I should've known that giving you a potion was wrong. Also, I should respect your wishes."

Getting over his shock, Shining returned the hug. _Wow, Sombra is actually having a change of heart,_ Shining thought full of hope. When the two finally let go, Sombra exclaimed, "In fact, I'm so apologetic I got you gift, because I knew that you would wake up regretting this!"

"Oh thank yo-wait, you _knew_ this would happen!"

Unfortunately Shining shouted that to no one, because Sombra was already out of the room. So the captain just sat there fuming, waiting for oh-so-great present. Sombra came back in carrying a bag, grinning ear to ear. Shining looked at him a little confusingly, but then started smiling when he saw his present. Using his magic, he opened the bag and took out the mysterious object. The object caused his grin to turn into a frown and then into a glare. The glare then went to Sombra, who was still smiling. Shining shook his and fumed, "No! No! No! I'm not wearing this!"

Sombra walked up to Shining, wrapped a hoof around his mid-section, and whispered in his ear, "If you wear it, I want have sex with you for the rest of the month."

* * *

Shining walked beside Sombra, visibly irritated and with his head held down. Everypony stopped and started at the couple. Some of them laughed, while others faces turned beet red. Sombra looked down at his lover and consoled, "It's not as bad as you think."

The only reply he got was a glare, which he only laughed. Shining was thinking of a million scenarios that involved killing the sadistic king. One scenario involved a rope, train tracks, and a train with broken brakes. His thoughts got interrupted when he heard familiar voices say, "Shining Armor!?"

He lifted his gaze and saw the Mane 6 just staring at him. His face flushed and his pupils shrunk. Twilight asked still shocked, "Sombra, what do you have my brother wearing a collar?"

Sombra scoffed as if it was obvious, "Because it wouldn't go well with the leash of course."

The only response he got was the girls still gawking at the collared captain. Sombra rolled his eyes and said, "In my opinion, I think he looks rather _fetching_."

This caused Rainbow Dash to break out of her stupor and start giggling. She chimed in, "Ha ha! Well, Shining Armor you know what they say 'every _dog_ has his day'."

This caused the rest- as well as Sombra -to giggle at little, although Twilight was trying to keep a straight face. Applejack scolded, "Rainbow that's enough!"

The rest looked at the farm pony, full of guilt. Then she finished, "Ah mean can't ya tell he's already havin' a _ruff_ day!"

This caused the rest to bust out laughing again, which caused Shining face to slowly turn red. The fashonista walked up to Shining, still chuckling, and said, "You know, your collar needs another accessory. Which would you prefer, a bone or a squeaky toy?"

That was all Shining could take! He shouted, "That's enough!"

It was a little silent, until dear sweet Fluttershy said, "We all don't need to be scared. We know that his _bark_ is bigger than his _bite_."

Now Shining had his mouth opening in closing, as if he was a fish out of water. The ponies just continued to laugh, until Twilight walked up to her brother's side and patted his back. Until the laughing died down, Twilight announced, "Well, now that we're done with our laughing fit. I hope we all can feel a little sympathetic for Shining and his predicament."

Despite giggling at his collar, the ponies nodded, except Sombra of course. The sister sighed and continued, "Now, let's leave him so he can continue with his walk."

They nodded and walked past Sombra and Shining, except Pinkie who seemed to be deep in thought. As they were walking away, Twilight turned around and said, "Goodbye, BBBFF! Hope you have a…_howling_ time!"

Then the onslaught of laughter returned, Shining just sighed as his face was literally redder than an apple. The girls turned around when they saw Pinkie hasn't moved. Rainbow shouted, "Hey, Pinkie, you comin' or what!?"

Pinkie then bounced up and exclaimed, "Ooo! I got one! Hey Sombra," the tyrant looked at her, "now Shining Armor really is your…_bitch!_"

Everypony's jaw dropped except for Sombra who got really smug. Pinkie was the only one laughing giggled, "Get it! Because Shining is a guy not a girl! Ha ha ha!"

The girls only nervously chuckled as they watched their friend bounce ahead in front of them. Before Shining could do anything, Sombra pulled him into a hungry kiss. Shining pushed him away and wiped his mouth, coughing. Sombra confirmed, "Pinkie's right, you _are_ my bitch."

Shining growled, but didn't do anything. He knew Sombra wanted to scold him and Shining wasn't going to give him that pleasure. _No matter badly I want my master to beat me_, Shining only flushed at his dirty mind.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm not good with puns, sorry about that. Anyway, I hoped you liked this next chapter. It was kind of a sequel of Embarrassment. So, yeah, Shining was actually given a potion, he would never love anything like that...right? Anyway, see you all in the next chapter. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, if I did then this show would've been off air from the first preview. **


	4. You're Not Just a Servant

**A/N: Yeah, sorry for the wait. I had kind of a hard time coming up with another chapter. But, lo and behold her it is Also, if you haven't seen it already, go and check out my newest story called Interview with Hard Press. She'll be interview Sombra and Shining. That story will go along with Sinful Desires and A Shining Shadow**

**Notes: AU! Human-verse. Servant!Shining**

* * *

You would think being a slave/servant to a tyrant would be the scariest experience ever. You'd be working day in and day out, being threatened every day, getting abused, and has to sleep in the cold, rat ridden dungeon. Well, it's the complete opposite for Shining Armor. As a matter of fact, he would rather be beaten until his body was lying in a pool of blood or be thrown into a dungeon where rats will possibly eat his flesh at night (he's heard stories). Instead, he got a different treatment that he did not appreciate.

Shining was walking down the halls of the darkened crystalline castle, trying to pretend to be busy. He has gotten tons of dirty looks from other servants and slaves because he's the only one who has it easy. Shining would argue and say that his job is of utmost importance, but he'd be lying. He knew he truly deserved those glares. He'll admit his job seems easy, but he'd give it up to be a slave any day.

Shining stopped walking when he saw a mirror. He was pretty decent looking man: he had shoulder-length hair that had different streaks of blue, cerulean eyes, milky white skin; a lean-but had definite muscles-body, and was five-foot-seven. He wore a black single breasted jacket, a white undershirt, a maroon tie, black trousers, and black loafers. He honestly had no idea why he wore attire, if it was just going to get taken off. Then again, he'd rather not go walking around naked with that licentious King still around. Shining was about to go walking again, until he heard somebody call, "Shining Armor!"

He turned around and saw a servant maid. He quickly walked over to her asked, "What's wrong?"

"King Sombra _needs_ to see you," right when she finished she gave him a sultry, but jokingly, look. He rolled his eyes and groaned inwardly. It had been quiet for almost the whole day; he was hoping that Sombra would never call him. He asked unemotionally, "Where is he?"

She answered, "In his chamber, of course."

Shining took a deep breath and started walking towards Sombra's room. The servant maid giggled, "Have fun!"

"**Oh shut up!**"

* * *

Shining came to a stop when he saw a double door that had two greenish-blue flamed torches protruding from the frames. He sighed, "Let's get this over with."

Before he could even touch the handle, the door already swung open and revealed the lusty tyrant himself. The young servant gulped, "Good evening, King Sombra."

Sombra was a very handsome man: he had light brown skin, ruby red eyes, black hair that went an inch or two past his shoulders, a well-built body, and he was six feet even. Instead of adorning his normal armor and cape, he wore a greyish black jacket, white undershirt, black dress pants and black dress shoes. Shining asked, "I'm guessing you were meeting with the princesses."

Sombra rolled his eyes and replied while walking further into his room, "Of course. It was just as mundane as any other meeting."

Shining nodded, barely listening. He walked inside the room along with the tyrant and closed the door behind him. Before he could say anything, Shining ended up getting thrown onto a king size bed. Shining's eyes shrank when he saw Sombra literally crawling towards him. He looked like a predator that was about to catch his prey. Shining backed up against the bed's frame. Sombra chuckled at his servant's attempt to escape, it was really adorable. Once Sombra loomed over him, Shining shouted, "Stop!"

Sombra raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told. Not because he told so, but because he could tell something was wrong with Shining Armor. He asked very concerned, "What's wrong?"

Shining cocked his head in confusion. He was very surprised to see him comply so easily. "It's just that we've already had sex yesterday, don't you think it's time we take a break."

Sombra was taken aback. What brought these thoughts? Did he do something wrong? Why did he want to leave him? Without thinking, he hugged a surprised Shining Armor and whispered into his chest, "Don't leave me."

"No! That's not what I'm talking about. I just thought we would just not have sex today," Shining clarified. He felt Sombra relax a bit, but he still didn't release him. To hopefully clear the king's mind, he went on, "This will only last for today. Maybe tomorrow, I'll I don't know…cross-dress for you."

Sombra lifted his head and asked, "Is that a promise?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, I have a question: Why do you want to stop for today?" Sombra quizzed Shining, wanting to get down to his sudden repulsion. He let go of Shining and sat in front of him with his arms crossed. The servant sighed; he wasn't getting out of this. Shining sat up on the bed and answered, "Well, it's just that I think I should actually be doing my job. It wouldn't kill me if I ran errands or even came along with you when you visit the princesses. It seems like the only reason I'm at your side is that so you can fuck me whenever you want."

"You're wrong, Shining Armor," Sombra responded in a very serious tone. Shining looked up at him, a little confused. He continued, "I didn't give you the job, just so I can have sex. I gave you the job because despite what I've put you through…no, what I've put _everybody_ through, you still see me as human. You still see as if I have a chance. Now, as pointless as that is," Shining glared at him, but continued listening, "I actually feel as if someone truly cares about me and I haven't felt that in a long time. Even though, you consistently tell me you don't love me, you still come back every time I need you. That's why I gave you the job, so I can know that someone cares. Not just so I could fuck you, that's just a bonus."

Shining chuckled a bit at the statement, but he did care for Sombra and he always will. Shining said, "Thank you so much."

Sombra leaned in and kissed Shining sweetly. The two smiled at one another. After a brief moment of silence, Sombra spoke up, "Now then, I need you to pick up some document in the postal office downstairs. The princesses want me to sign some treaties."

"Wait, we aren't having sex anymore?" Shining asked muddled about the sudden change in mood. Sombra laughed, "And ruin my chances of seeing you in a sexy outfit? Fat chance."

_I just dug myself a grave_, Shining thought grudgingly.

* * *

**Yay! Fluff! This will have a sequel to it. So, stay tuned. Also, remember to check Interview with Hard Press. It literally can't continue without reviews. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own anything. I have to go now I'm in a room with another guy and he's talking about something. Something about "interrogation" and "murder". I don't know.**


	5. True Feelings?

_Welp, this is boring,_ Shining thought gloomily as he stood near the refreshments table. There was a party going on in the Crystal Empire, but it's not like one of Pinkie Pie's raving parties; nope, it's as boring and as sophisticated as the Grand Galloping Gala. Delegates from all across Equestria annually gather to a kingdom and had come to, Shining Armor guessed: "To reunite our nation."

After each party, they all discuss certain issues with their country, but Shining hardly listened anyone during the meetings. It's not that he didn't care for them, it's just that...well…there was always this one unicorn that was eyeing him. And I don't mean just staring at him, I mean he looks like he wants to devour him. To make it even worse, he's not inconspicuous about it, there are times he'll eye-fuck him right when _every single_ delegate is gathered in _one_ room and no one cares. They just go on and pretend like nothing is even happening. It really freaks him out! There was one time he asked around to see what the king's deal was, but everyone always just said: "He's lonely after his divorce."

…**Bull shit!**

There's one thing to be lonely and there's another to just be plain creepy. So, as a chance of survival, this year he's staying by the refreshments table and boy…it is _so_ boring! You'd think somepony would at least ask if he was alright, but here is just getting more bored by the second. He'd find more excitement in watching snails race through molasses. Did I mention how bored he was?

His torment didn't last long until he heard somepony ask in a deep, powerful voice, "Is there something wrong?"

Shining sighed in relief knowing that he wasn't only one in the universe. He turned to answer the pony, but flushed when he saw who it was. A unicorn who stood a foot taller than Shining Armor wore the best you're-fucked-grin he has ever seen (believe it or not he's seen it a couple of times). The unicorn had grey fur, an obsidian mane, blazing ruby red eyes, and serrated canines. Yeah, he was going to get eaten. Shining backed up a bit in fear and just to keep distance. He answered stuttering, "Y-yeah, I-I'm good. W-W-What do y-you want?"

He answered, "You looked lonely, and I thought I might as well _comfort_ you."

_I don't like the way he said comfort,_ Shining thought fearfully, as he backed up a bit more. He looked out into the crowd, hoping to find an opening. Unfortunately for Shining Armor, the stallion noticed this and wrapped a foreleg around Shining's midsection and pulled him in close. This caused a "meep" sound to come from Shining, which caused the stallion to smile widely. Struggling out of his grip, Shining grunted, "Look, your majesty-"

The unicorn interrupted, "Please Shining Armor, we can drop that formality we aren't around the other delegates," he pointed towards the filled ballroom completely avoiding the refreshment area (seriously, what's the point of having this here?). He continued, "Just call me Sombra," he rolled the "r" in his name seductively. This caused Shining to blush, but he turned his head to avoid being seen. The prince sighed and went on, "Look…Sombra, I don't understand why you want me, but-"

"It's because you're too adorable," Sombra interrupted once again. Hearing this, Shining began to blush even harder. He pushed against Sombra's side and got out of his grip. Sombra looked a little hurt, but when back to his stupid (_sexy?_) grin. Shining continued, "Look, I'm not interested in you."

"I know."

"Now, I…Wait, what? You know?" Shining asked completely confused with what happened. If he knew he wasn't interested, then why was he pursuing? Sombra replied, "Of course I know. I'm not an idiot."

Shining exclaimed, "Then why are you trying to…get to me?"

"Well, because I just thought that you would be the one to mend this broken heart. You're kind-hearted, loyal, and welcoming. I believed if anyone could make me feel like there's actually hope in this world, it'd be you," Shining gawked at these words and actually felt terrible for being so cold. That's until Sombra said, "I also enjoy seeing you squirm and would love to see you in a nurse's outfit."

Shining retorted, "You're a disgusting asshole."

"And you're prudent," Sombra mocked snidely back. Shining scoffed, "I'd rather be prudent than a whiny bastard who thinks he can have his way just because his wife left him!"

This caused something to snap inside of Sombra. He yelled, "I'd rather be a whiny bastard than an ignorant foal who married a **_bitch_** for a wife who sucks more at cocks than at her job!"

Shining-literally-growled and pushed Sombra against the refreshment table, which caused Sombra to hook onto a punch bowl behind him, fall, and have the drink spill over him. This caused the patrons to turn and gasp at what they saw. Finally getting over his anger, Shining bit his lip at his realization. Sombra slowly got to his hooves and took the walk of shame towards the bathroom. Before Shining could apologize, he heard someone call, "Shining Armor!"

He gulped and slowly turned towards the voice. The pony who called him was an alicorn with a soft pink coat, purple, yellow, and hot pink streaked mane, and light purple eyes. He answered nervously, "Uh…Cadence, honey! W-What's the problem?"

She stomped her hoof on the ground and shouted, "You know _exactly _what the problem is! How could you do that to King Sombra? He's the most ruthless ruler that Rein (Spain) has ever had! He sent a pony in the dungeons just for mocking his morning attire, for pony's sake!"

"…What's his morning attire?" Shining questioned back, slightly curious and trying to lighten the mood. Cadence's eye twitched. She sighed, "That's not the _point_! The point is that you made a mockery of him! Who knows what he'll do? **_You_** need to apologize!"

"But, Cadence he was basically harassing me! You don't know what he was doing," explained Shining. Cadence and a few other ponies were shocked to hear that Sombra would harass somepony. Sure, he was a cold-blooded king at times, but he wouldn't stoop so low as harassment. She asked concerned, "What!? Harass? Well, what did he do?"

Shining answered, "He tried to get me to like him."

The whole room went dead silent and everyone gave Shining Armor a look saying are-you-really-serious. He looked around the room feeling uncomfortable at the amount of eyeballs on him. A pony shouted, "**You're a douche!**"

Shining sighed, "Fine; I'll go an apologized."

* * *

Inside the bathroom, Shining saw Sombra cleaning himself off with wet towels. He was even scrubbing at the red stains on his suit. In the mirror, Sombra looked completely livid and it made the prince really uneasy. Shining took a deep breath and cleared his throat. Sombra turned his head around and slightly growled, "Oh, it's you."

Shining sighed, "Look, Sombra. I'm _really_ sorry. I was just so shocked at what you were doing and when you insulted me and Cadence, I snapped. I'm sorry. I really am."

Sombra stopped scrubbing at his suit and corrected, "No, it's my fault. I was angrier at myself than you. You're right."

The confused prince walked up to the disheartened king and queried, "Right? What was I right about?"

Sombra turned around to face Shining and explained, "You were right about me being a whiny bastard. It's just…hard. I just feel so lonely, depressed, and disgusted with myself, especially since I was coming on to you. Maybe Penumbra left me for the right reason."

Shining shook his head and consoled, "You have _no_ reason to feel disgusted! Your wife's the one who cheated and left you. I may not know exactly how you feel, but I do understand that being lonely can make you think and do some crazy things like thinking you fell in love with a married stallion," Shining placed a hoof on Sombra's shoulder and went on, "I believe you will find someone you really connect with. And you will make that mare or even stallion really happy."

Sombra smiled and asked, "You think so?"

"Yeah, I do," Shining responded with a smile back. He thought to himself, _maybe I had it all wrong, maybe Sombra isn't too bad of a pony. _He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Sombra say; "You're wrong."

Shining cocked his head in bewilderment. Sombra chuckled at the movement and clarified, "You were wrong about me _thinking_ I fell in love with a married stallion. I _did _fall in love with a married stallion."

He started taking towards Shining, who slowly backed up until he was perched on top of a toilet. Sombra finished, "And I don't care how long it takes because I know this stallion shares the same feelings as I."

Before Shining could protest, lips came crashing down on his own. He muffled and thrashed in the kiss, but soon found himself relaxing. Sombra smirked and pulled away from Shining, which caused the prince to whimper. The king whispered seductively, _"So, Shiny, do you still doubt your feelings~?"_

Shining face got redder by the second. He stuttered, "I-I-I d-don-_mmm~_"

Shining wasn't able to finish, due to Sombra slowly massaging his member and planting kisses on his neck. Sombra lapped up the prince's neck and breathed hotly, _"You taste so good, mi corazon~. But, I want to taste more of you~"_

Shining just whimpered in response as Sombra started massaging his penis rougher. Sombra leered over the prince and started using his magic to unbutton Shining's suit. Shining's face got reddened when Sombra licked his lips at the sight. Shining breathed, "S-Sombra-ah! Am I g-g-gonna get _mmm_…eaten?"

Sombra smirked and answered, "_Yes~ I want to devour you~"_

Before Sombra could start "devouring" Shining, a knock was heard on the door and a voice asked, "Are you two okay in there?"

Sombra growled, "Yes, Cadence we're fine."

"Well, c'mon out. Some of the other diplomats are worried," Cadence informed the two. The two heard hoofsteps get fainter and assumed Cadence left the door. Sombra got off from Shining, despite Shining's whining. Shining got up and started buttoning his suit again, looking completely flustered. Before Shining could ask, Sombra said, "We will continue next time."

Shining scoffed, "Please, I was…barely enjoying it."

Sombra rolled his eyes and looked down. He informed, "Right. Before you leave out, you might want to take care of that."

Shining looked down and blushed furiously at his proud cock raised high. Sombra laughed as he walked out of the bathroom. Shining just shook his head and repeated, "I'm not in love. I'm not in love. I'm not in love."

* * *

When Shining Armor left out of the bathroom, he spotted Sombra and Cadence chatting and laughing. He felt a shiver go down his spine when he saw Sombra glance at him. He took a deep breath and walked over to the two. He asked, "Hey, how's it going?"

Cadence beamed and hugged her husband. He looked at Sombra in confusion, who just stood and smiled. _Thanks for the help, dick,_ Shining thought disdainfully. Cadence let go of Shining and exclaimed, "Thank you so much for apologizing! Sombra said how you were so courteous to him, that you were practically begging for him to forgive you!"

Shining wanted to glare at the king, but thought it wouldn't be best in front of his wife. Cadence went on, "As a matter of fact, he's so pleased, Sombra decided that he's going to be staying in the Crystal Empire for a whole week!"

Shining gawked and was left speechless. She hugged her husband again and gleefully said, "I know I was speechless too. I can't believe he's staying! This can bring a whole lot of publicity to the Crystal Empire, you know!"

Once she let go, again, she left the two by themselves. Sombra walked over to Shining and closed his jaw for him. He chuckled, "I can't wait to continue from where we ended," he bent down to his and whispered passionately, "_my sweet prince~_"

He left Shining Armor blushing and repeating in his head, _I'm not in love. I'm not in love. I'm not in love. I'm not in love!_

* * *

**Just like the last chapter, this will have multiple parts to it. I'm just unsure of how many. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this drabble. Please leave a review! Also, check out Interview with Hard Press, if you want to participate in the Q&amp;A.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from MLP: FiM**


	6. True Feelings? Part Two: First Time

**A/N: This is the second part to True Feelings? I hope you all enjoy, also sorry that this chapter is so short. **

**Warning: This chapter contains M/M smut! DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE! That goes to you Dark Inari Of The Fist **

* * *

Shining Armor laid down in bed with his head buried underneath a bunch of pillows. Why? Well, he's hoping that he can sleep the day away, so he can get away from his living nightmare. The last thing he'd want to do is bump into the lustful king and end up getting…taken. So, he thought the best thing to do was to hide inside his and Cadence's bedroom. Unfortunately, Cadence thought his plan was childlike. She walked over to his side of the bed and asked, "You're seriously just gonna stay in bed?"

Shining let out a muffled "mmhmm". Cadence rolled her eyes and consoled, "Look, despite what you told me last night, I don't think you should take this so harshly."

Shining got out from underneath the pillows and sent Cadence a heated glare. Cadence ignored the glare and continued, "I mean if Sombra goes too far, then maybe you can just tell him to back off."

"Oh yeah, that'll definitely work. Did I forget to mention that he said he's going to _keep pursuing_ until I fall in love with him!? By the way, nice job on letting him stay!" Shining seethed. _Well, someone's going to be sleeping on the couch, _Cadence thought very crossly. It wasn't her fault! She didn't know _exactly_ why Sombra wanted to stay in the first place. Sure, he said it was because Shining pleaded for forgiveness, but she thought it was just to help with the Crystal Empire. Although, from what she learned last night, he obviously had other intentions. She watched curiously as Shining re-buried his head underneath his pillow. She repeated, "So, not getting out of bed?"

She saw the pillows move up and down, showing that Shining nodded. Cadence sighed and walked towards the bedroom door in silence, leaving Shining alone in his confusion and frustration. When he heard the door close, he took his head out, rolled over onto his back, and stared at the ceiling, deep in thought. _Why am I feeling this way? That was the first time I even talked to Sombra and yet when I think about last night I get flustered. Well, I'm pretty sure anyone would, if they knew what I went through. Not only that, but I have to endure him for a whole week! God dammit! I fucking hate him! _Shining thought heatedly.

Shining sighed loudly. Well, if his plan works, he won't have to ever leave out his room and see Sombra. Shining questioned aloud, "I wonder: What was he gonna do to me?"

He was interested, just _curious_. He hasn't ever had sex with a stallion, but he has seen it accidentally before and it left him slightly aroused. Although, he never thought he would actually to come to having sex with another male. Which still didn't answer his question: **_What would he do!?_**

Feeling a little exhausted from his mental outburst, he thought it was best to sleep this off.

* * *

_Creeaaakkk thud_

Shining woke up startled when he heard his door open and close. He looked outside the window and gawked. It was nighttime! How long was he asleep!?

He heard hoofsteps coming toward his side of the bed, but couldn't tell who it was due to the inky blackness. Assuming it was Cadence, he yawned, "Sorry, Cady. I didn't mean to stay in bed for _too_ long."

The figure in the dark did not answer, it only got closer to his side of the room. Feeling a bit scared, he called, but mostly asked, "C-Cadence?"

The hoofsteps stopped right in front of him. He backed up a bit in fear of the figure. He shouted, "Who are you!?"

After he asked that, fire ruby eyes met with Shining's cool blue eyes. Shining's pupils shrunk and he stuttered, "S-S-Sombra?"

The same you're-fucked-grin came back, his fangs shined in the darkness. Sombra purred, "_We weren't able to finish last night~_"

Shining Armor tried to scramble to the other side of the bed, fruitlessly trying to escape from Sombra. Unfortunately, Sombra used his magic to pull his escaper towards him. Shining still tried to get away, but the pull of the magic was to strong.

When he was close enough, Sombra used his magic to flip Shining onto his back. Shining shivered when he saw the hungry look Sombra was giving him. Shining whimpered, "D-Don't do t-this. I-I d-d-don't want this."

Sombra crawled up on top of Shining and queried, "_Really~? You don't want this~? You didn't seem to mind last night~_"

Before Shining could protest, Sombra slowly lapped up the side of his neck, taking little nips too. Shining bit his lip to keep himself silent and closed his eyes in hopes it'll be over soon. Sombra purred in content at Shining's sweet taste. Sombra went back up and bit on the tip of Shining's ear. Shining bit his lip even harder, drawing out a trace of blood. He felt something wet go across his lips. He opened his eyes and saw Sombra licking up the blood. Shining's face began burning red hot. Sombra leaned back and smirked. He leered, "_You're so beautiful when you blush~_"

Shining's face got hotter. He turned his head and stammered, "Sh-Shut up."

Sombra leaned down and kissed Shining sweetly on the lips, which caused his lover to whimper. He smirked and went back to his ministrations. He began kissing down Shining's chest and stomach, which caused the smaller unicorn to shudder and squirm. _I can't believe I'm allowing him to do this and that I actually-,_ Shining's thoughts got interrupted, when he felt that Sombra was near his hardened penis. Sombra stopped in front of the member and looked up at Shining. _Oh, **now** you wait for my approval!_

Shining gulped, but, hesitantly, nodded. Feeling overjoyed, Sombra went back up kissed Shining, roughly. This caused the other to moan, not afraid to show that he like the kiss. When Sombra back away, he went back down to the hardened member and started licking the head. The prince threw his head back and moaned loudly, which made Sombra smile at his sensitivity. Sombra licked up and down from the tip to the hilt, making sure to go slow to make Shining squirm. Shining thrashed about, feeling like a bunch of fireworks were going off in his head and heat was scorching his body. He never would admit it aloud, but he was enjoying…no, _loving _it.

Sombra stopped for a bit, causing Shining to groan, "W-W-What're you doing?"

Sombra crawled back up Shining's body, he licked the shell of his ear, and whispered, "Wake up."

* * *

Shining woke up, breathing shallowly, and his forehead drenched in sweat. He looked around the bedroom and outside, it seemed like it was only noon. He put a hoof to his chest and said, "It was all a dream…thank Celestia."

He sighed as he fell back onto his pillows, feeling content. Unfortunately, the feeling didn't last, when he felt discomfort between his legs. His eyes widened as he threw off the covers. His jaw dropped when he saw his penis was still hard and swollen. Feeling like there was no other way, he reached down, and began stroking his penis. He breathed heavily as he thought about the dream. He thought about every sensation and shudder that went through his body. He even thought about how Sombra stared at him, as if he was the most delectable dessert he's ever seen. _Sombra, Sombra, Sombra, what are you doing to-_

Shining moaned as he came all over the bed. He stared half-lidded at the puddle of white semen at the end of the bed. He sighed and thought, _How am I gonna explain this to Cadence?_

"Shining Armor?" A voice asked, almost as if it was breathless. Shining stared up and gawked.

* * *

**I think it's obvious as to who saw him. Once again, I apologize that this chapter is so short. I'll try to make it longer next time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shet!**


	7. True Feelings? Part Three: Uh Oh!

**A/N: This is the third part to True Feelings? I hope you all enjoy, also sorry that this chapter is so short...again. Also, while making this chapter I was listening to "I Want Your Bite" by Chris Crocker, "Flesh" by Simon Curtis, and "For Your Entertainment" by Adam Lambert. They fit pretty will.**

**Warning: This chapter contains M/M smut! DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE! **

* * *

Shining just stared at Sombra straight in the eyes, completely shocked. What was he supposed to say? Sombra had just watched him cum all over the bed! He wasn't even paying attention if he had said anything at all! …Did he say anything? Shining thought, _Oh shit! Oh shit! What am I gonna do!?_

Shining nervously chuckled, "Oh, uh hey, Sombra. What are you doing here?" He finished, blushing in embarrassment while his tail covered his flaccid penis. Sombra blinked a few time before answering, "W-well, C-Cadence told me t-t-to go apologize…did you just masturbate!?"

Shining just blushed more furiously, as he felt more embarrassment shroud him. He saw Sombra's eyes light up in amusement, but the dark unicorn still bored a shocked expression. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Shining chimed, "Well! If that's all you have to say, I think I'm gonna-"

Shining was about to get off the bed, but was stopped when he felt Sombra place his hoof on his inner thigh. Shining closed his eyes and bit his tongue to hold back a whimper. Still with his eyes closed, he felt Sombra slowly crawl up his body growling (purring?) with lust. Sombra purred, "_Shining, you have no idea how hard it was for me not to fuck you~_"

Shining felt his breath get shallower and quicker. Shining bent down his ears to block out his seducer's words. Sombra chuckled at his attempt, thinking it was adorable, and licked up his right ear, which perked very easily. The lustful king whispered, "_Believe me, I tried my damned hardest too~ But, seeing your face completely flushed, watching you stroke your cock, and hearing those gorgeous whimpers; I'm still surprised I didn't take you sooner~_"

As Sombra went on, Shining squirmed when he felt his thigh get squeezed, and felt Sombra's member rubbing up against his entrance. If he bit any harder on his, he'd probably might end biting it off. Sombra smiled devilishly as he saw Shining trying so hard not to give in, but he knew his prince give in.

Sombra let go of Shining's thigh, which made the latter sigh in relief, and placed both his hooves on both sides of Shining's head. Feeling this movement, Shining slowly opened his eyes and unclenched his tongue. He gasped when he saw Sombra's eyes intensely burning red with mischievous. Shining stammered, "W-what are y-y-you th-"

Shining gasped loudly when he felt Sombra's cock go halfway inside of him. Both royals shivered at the intense pleasure and pain. Sombra groaned, "_Oh fuck! If you, **holy Celestia**, want me to continue, just say those th-three beautiful words for me~_"

Still shivering, Shining cocked his head to the side, confused. _What words is he talking about? Did I…wait, I did say something before I came. No! No! Don't say anything!_

Shining just tucked his head down, stubbornly. Sombra growled and then teased Shining's bud by slowly moving his cock in and out. Shining quietly moaned and unconsciously clenched up. Sombra moaned loudly at Shining's tightness, wondering how he was even going to get through this. He moaned, "_Oh you're so amazingly tight! C'mon Shining just say it, I can't last much longer~_"

_You and me both_, Shining though fervently. Shining gasped when he felt Sombra increase his tempo, knowing that the king was impatient. Shining squirmed underneath Sombra, but somehow still kept his mouth. Sombra, on the other hoof, was moaning as loudly possible, not even caring if Cadence came in and saw them. He wanted Shining Armor for so long, and _no one_ will take that from…Sombra shouted, "**_Oh fuck! I'm so close!_**"

Right after he said, Sombra slammed his dick right into Shining's prostate. Shining's eyes bulged and he moaned, "OH FUCK! Fuck me harder, Sombra! Oh please, Sombra!"

Sombra stopped for second, only a second, and then grinned seductively at his lover. He whispered, "_As you wish~_"

Sombra made sure to his that bundle of nerves each time, just to drive Shining crazy. Shining Armor now held on to Sombra as he was ruthlessly fucked, not even caring how whore-ish he sounded. Even though he would never tell Sombra, he actually wanted this for a while, as well. Shining got distracted by loud thumping noises, and noticed that Sombra was fucking him so hard to the point where the bed was hitting the wall. He looked up to tell Sombra to cool it, but once he faced Sombra, he was met with crashing lips and a wrapping around his own. Sombra growled in Shining mouth, while Shining moaned in his.

After a few more thrusts, Sombra knew he was at his limit. He whimpered, "_Shining~_"

Shining nodded and whimpered, as well, "I-I kn-know. It's f-f-fine."

Sombra put in on last hard thrust and came inside of Shining Armor, while Shining cummed on both him and Sombra. The two breathed heavily while staring into each other's eyes. Sombra slowly pulled of Shining, who winced slightly. Sombra collapsed on top of Shining, kissed him on the forehead, and whispered possessively, "Mine."

Before Shining could even respond, he ended up slowly falling asleep.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is short again, I really thought I wrote more than this. But, there is one or two more parts to True Feelings? So, hopefully I'll write longer chapters. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review. Reviewers are my motivators (like, srsly)!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the beautiful romance between this couple (I guess it's beautiful, I don't know).**


	8. True Feelings? Part Four: Cuddling?

**A/N: This is the fourth and possibly the final part to True Feelings? I'm not really sure if I want to continue after this, please let me know in your review.  
**

* * *

Shining groggily opened his eyes and hissed a bit when he felt burning, tingling pain on down his back. He groaned, "Why is my-"

He ended up stopping dead cold when he heard a loud snore in his ear. He turned to the side and saw Sombra lying in his bed, cuddling him. Shining covered his mouth, so that he won't let out a squeak. He stopped for a bit and stared at the handsome (_you mean beastly_) stallion, just to make sure he didn't wake him by his movements. He jumped when he saw Sombra move and snort, but relaxed when Sombra turned (unfortunately carrying Shining over with him). Now on Sombra's stomach, Shining-without a choice-laid his head on his, uh, welly acquainted friend's chest and thought. _Okay, I'm lying on the stallion that has liked me for a while now, and we are both kind of…sticky. Gross. But, that doesn't mean anything, right? It could mean anything, not just sex. We could've ended up fighting and each other, and it's just blood. Yeah…even I don't believe that,_ Shining Armor thought sullenly and panicky. He froze again when he felt Sombra shift a bit in his position. Now, Sombra placed his head on top of Shining's murmuring something. Whatever he said, it must've been happy thought. He's smiling.

Shining sighed and closed his eyes to think, but he opened them up again when he noticed how dark it was. If he were to guess, it had to be about 7 or 8pm. How long were they asleep for and how long did their se…fight last? Shining cautiously moved his hoof up to rub the back of his head in frustration. He just couldn't think straight, maybe because there's a head filled with a gigantic ego on top of his! He sighed and whispered, "Well, I guess it could be worse. He could have an irrepressible urge to fuck me again. Haha. …Why am I laughing about that?"

Shining softly face-hooved. His eyes roamed to Sombra's face (or at least what he could see of it) and noticed how calm he looked. It was weird to see him smiling opposed to his annoying, condescending smirking, but it wasn't uninvited. Silently and not willing to admit to anyone, thought it was actually kind of charming. Shining frowned and whispered, "I can't believe I even came to that thought. C'mon, Shining Armor he basically raped you! Sure, you may have enjoyed a _teeny_ bit, but that doesn't mean anything. I mean it's not like I could do anything, he's stronger and bulkier than me. If he wanted to, he could easily knock me out with one punch!"

He looked back up Sombra, who, apparently, moved his head back on top the pillows. He still a content smile on his face and Shining felt Sombra's chest vibrate, almost as if he's purring again. He never really took in how gentle he looked. He almost looked like a litter kittens lying on top of one another, having little shy smiles in their faces, and dreaming happy thoughts…or something. Shining sighed, "Okay, maybe he couldn't punch me. He doesn't look that threatening, at least, not now."

Shining jumped a bit when he felt Sombra run his hoof up and down his back. He relaxed a bit at the feeling and actually started feeling calm. Heck, he even started feeling bad about…Wait! _I can't like this! Don't you remember he claimed you as his own!? That's fucking stupid! Who…does…,_ his thoughts began trailing off when he started getting serener. Shining started feeling tired again, as he listened to the somewhat quiet rumbling and beating in Sombra's chest.

Sombra turned over again in his sleep and turned him and Shining back onto their sides. He whispered, "I love you so much."

Shining woke up a bit at hearing this, sure this isn't the first time Sombra has said this to him, but this time there was no sexual undertone to it, he didn't want to see Shining squirm, and he didn't expect Shining to look fearful and get kick out of the expression. He meant it, and took him to be asleep to say it. Shining blushed a bit, unsure on how to express himself. Instead, he just ended up-he swears it just happened like that-cuddling closer to Sombra, bearing his face into his chest.

This little amount of movement was enough to wake Sombra. He fluttered his eyes open and looked down at Shining, smiling. But, the smile soon turned to surprise when he saw that Shining was snuggling close to his chest. Blushing shyly, Sombra whispered, "Shining, what are you do-"

Shining interrupted with a question, "Did Cadence ever come in?"

Sombra's hope for love fluttered away when he asked about Cadence. He sighed, "Yes, but I told her that you were too tired to leave out your room. She didn't question why I was in the bed with you. She's the Princess of Love for fuck's sake! She can figure it out."

Shining noticed the venomous malice in Sombra's voice when talking about Cadence. Not wanting to ruin the good feelings before, Shining mumbled, "Ilikeyou."

Sombra's eyes widened a bit. _No, no. This isn't real. This has to be a dream, _Sombra thought upsettingly and confusingly. He asked, "Wh-What did you say?"

The prince took his face away from the king's chest, looked up at him, and repeated, "I-I, uh, I mean this is no guarantee, but, you know, I sort of l-l-like you."

There was no answer, no emotion, and not even a snarky glint in Sombra's eyes. There was nothing, but silence. Shining rubbed his hooves together underneath the covers, feeling a bit embarrassed. _Of course he didn't expect me to say that. He only wanted sex, I knew that in the first place. So, why am I getting upset about this?_ Shining thought depressingly. He put his head back on the frozen king's chest and reassured, "You know what it was stupid of me to even th-think of saying that. I-I just heard you say it in your sleep," he looked up and saw Sombra's eyes widen further. He felt so stupid saying this. Feeling his eyes sting, he buried his face further in his chest and sighed, "I'm sorry. Let's just go back to-mmm!"

Shining got interrupted by Sombra lifting his head and placing his lips softly onto Shining's. Shining felt heat rush across the bridge of his nose. Before he could respond back, Sombra let go of his lips. Sombra said, "I sort of like you."

Shining's blush got redder when he heard him say that. He noticed that Sombra was smiling honestly like when he was asleep, which made Shining know that he wasn't going do anything forward. Sombra started rubbing Shining's back again, causing him to relax. Sombra suggested, "Why do we go to sleep?"

Shining nodded tiredly. The two cuddled closely with another and drifted happily to sleep.

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It was a lot of fun to write, especially since this was my first time at fluff. So, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from MLP:FiM**


	9. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE HELP

**A/N: I'm not really sure what's going on with my account, but I am unable to view anything going on (or it could just mean my stories are getting worse, which is a possibility). I can't tell if anyone is reading my stories, or even reviewing. If you've read A Little Roar (or even if you haven't), I'm begging you to go click on Chapter 14 and write down a review (I don't even care if it's gibberish) because this is scaring me and no matter how much I try to get help from support, they won't send an e-mail back. Honestly, if the story is terrible, I'm fine with just not writing anymore. I'm pretty sure my writing has gotten terrible. So, once again, I'm begging, go write down something because this is terrifying me. Although, if you don't do a thing, I won't be surprised. It's not like I'm much of a writer anyway.**


End file.
